1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to means associated with gear of the type used for arresting or braking aircraft at the ends of take-off or landing strips or runways, and comprising essentially a net adapted to be raised by lifting lateral posts pivoted at their base on each side of the strip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many known systems consist in storing the net in a groove or narrow trench formed across the strip, but the preferred arrangement consists in most cases in laying the net flat on the strip, for the slot or groove constitutes a relatively expensive solution if it is desired to avoid any impairment of the tarmac quality.